Refused
by Tech1
Summary: The Dragonslayers and Dilandau refuse to do a mission and have to escape from the Vione, but a clan of dragons split them up What will they do???!?!!


REFUSED

Written by :Lady Tech

Footsteps rang down the steel corridors of the Vione, followed by the sound of swords being 

drawn and bodies hitting the ground. The torches lining the walls flickered as several people swiftly ran 

past them. These people were five of the dreaded Dragon Slayers of Zaibach along with their fearless

leader, Dilandau Albatou.

***

"Folken, my Dragon Slayers and I will not go on this mission! Do you think we are just soldiers at your disposal?!"

"You WILL go on this mission, or do I need to send you to the sorcerss to be 'adjusted' again?"

"We will not go on this mission."

***

"Tech, Gatti, Chesta, Dallet, Guimel!! Suit up we're leaving! We are not doing this mission....Kill whoever gets in your way! Follow me!"

***

~*#@From Tech's POV@#*~

We ran out the steel doors of the Vione and into a surrounding forest.

"What do we do now?" Gatti asked. Gatti is a very good looking piece of eye candy (To me anyway, I could eat him up!). He is about five foot seven, he has light brownish-silverish like hair that is short. His bangs went over his eyes, which are bright blue. He is clad in typical Zaibach armor, blue and black. He has on his belt a sheath, and in his hands there is a blood-streaked sword. He walked over to one of the Slayers' that got hit during their escape. His name is believed to be Chesta, but not for sure[1]. Chesta had a long gash from his hip to his knee and was having trouble standing up, so he flopped in the grass and held the wound closed. It was really bleeding, and I mean allot. Chesta is cute also, his hair is bright blonde and was bowl cut. His eyes are a brilliant green, but he is kinda short, around five foot three. So it is hard to watch him in so much pain. Lord Dilandau walked over to Chesta and told him to calm down and let him see. God, Lord Dilandau is hot also......I am such a little army girl...*Sigh* anyway. His hair is white in the light and silver in the dark. He has piercing scarlet eyes that thirsted for blood and have a crazed look in them. His skin is very pale, but he is thought as a albino human in a way. Lord Dilandau usually has a mean attitude but is concerned and nice when one of his slayers are hurt. Oh yeah, he is about five foot eight. His armor is a little different than ours. his is red and black and has a spike on his shoulder guards. Lord Dilandau looked at me then pointed at Chesta's pants. Oh I got the message so I went off a little ways so I wouldn't intrude. I walked around singing a little tune from my home country. The song went kind like this:

__

Tis' a gift to be simple,

Tis' a gift to be free,

Tis' a gift to go down where we want to be,

And when we find our selves,

In that place, just right,

We'll live in the valley of love and delight.

That is all I feel like telling for now.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH OWOWOWOW!!!! LET GO!! OW!!!STOP IT THAT HURTS!!!" Chesta yelled.

I laughed to myself, those herbs DO hurt when they put them on. 

"OWOWOWOWOW DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!?!?!?!??!?!OW!!!!!" That would be Chesta again....

"SHHHHHHH!!!!! Be quiet! There are dragons roaming around here!" That was Gatti........Wait a minute..........Dragons?!?! No one told me about any dragons!!!

~*Gatti's POV*~

"Chesta be still and stop yelling. Dragons roam these areas and what dragons are nice? So shut up already!" I said in a whisper to the struggling boy laying on the ground. He is Chesta, the youngest and smallest, but the best melif pilot in the slayers, beside Lord Dilandau of course. He began to whimper.

"It's all right if you want to cry Chesta, just don't yell..." Said the slayer named Guimel. Guimel is one of the kindest yet cruelest of the slayers. He is kind to the other slayers, but so cruel and unforgiving to his enemies. His hair has a light tint of green to it. His eyes are greenish also. He is about five foot five and is thin. Guimel and Chesta are friends in a way, but when your a slayer you learn never to count on friends because they will probably die in a upcoming battle. I looked over to another slayer that seemed to be holding back some tears.

"Hey, Dallet, are you hurt?" I asked. He looked at me and pulled up the sleeve on his left arm to reveal a wound that didn't look that bad, until he turned his arm over, there was an identical wound on this side. It was also very black and blue, and there was a piece of bone sticking out. Apparently his arm had been impaled on a sword and the bones were broken. I touched his arm, he hissed in pain and jerked his arm back. I guess Lord Dilandau herd this because he turned his attention to us and asked,

"Is Dallet hurt?". I nodded to him. He punched the ground and then walked over to us. He lifted Dallet's arm and inspected it. He turned to me and said,

"You know how to get someone's attention?," I nodded, "Get his attention..."

"Hey Dallet, do you think..." I was cut off by a snapping sound and someone yelling. Lord Dilandau had snapped his arm back in place.

"Gatti, make a cast with some sticks and some tall weeds, like those over there." He pointed at a pile of sticks.

*THUMP THUMP THUMP*

"What was that?!" I yelled.

"Dragons..."Lord Dilandau calmly said, "TECH!!!!" He called.

"Yea? You guys hear that?!" My crush called back. Lady Tech is a newer slayer said to be from the Mystic Moon, the Earth she calls it. She is very pretty, she has long blond hair, the same color as Chesta's. She also has deep grey eyes and light skin. She is the same height as me and is even more skilled than me. She is also a higher rank, so her armor is different. It is all black, and the shoulder guards have a single spike like Lord Dilandau's. She is a higher rank than us but lower than Lord Dilandau. Oh man she is pretty....

"Here they come!!!!!" Yelled Guimel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Tech's notes:

*Sniff* chapter, so short, 

Dilandau: Shut up....

Gatti: Hey don't insult my Koi!!

Dilandau: You shut up too....

Chill ok who wants CHILI?? 

D+G: MEEE!!!  


^o^

Please R+R 

Dilandau: All flames will go to me, I could use the heat.


End file.
